


Black blood and a Nasty Attitude.

by SheWolfWitch



Series: AccurateLoreThiam [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Regent, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Beta Liam, Chimera Theo Raeken, Chimeras, Enemies to Friends, Fights, Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt Friendship, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, Lycans, Lycanthrophy, M/M, Nemeton, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Theo is a Little Shit, Werewolf Liam Dunbar, Werewolves, bad writing I know, half canon half non-canon???, okay but MONSTERS, yes I was heavily inspired by Underworld fuck off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWolfWitch/pseuds/SheWolfWitch
Summary: Liam is adjusting being titled the alpha regent of the McCall Pack and a new creature emerge in the dark depths of the Beacon Hills forest.Expect. This isn't a new creature.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: AccurateLoreThiam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020921
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Black blood and a Nasty Attitude.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’m a lover of Werewolf lore, headcanons, etc. Keep in mind these are MY headcanons and preferences for werewolves/Lycans 🖤
> 
> Italic: Supernatural communication
> 
> Regular text: regular communication 
> 
> Its been a while since I wrote fanfics. I miss writing them and I wanted to give these boys a twist! Apparently my friends love this idea that it is now a hashtag on Tumblr if y'all wanna check it out #AccurateloreThiam! In case ya'll need a reminder, I'm a monster artist so this was bound to happen. I also draw comics with these boys! Hope you guys will enjoy this cuz this will be a series!

Liam huffed a shaky breath. His skin, once tight, now slowly loosening it up as he settled into a form he never knew a typical werewolf like him can achieve. Mostly hairless with some shaggy fur around his neck, a short muzzle and skin blotched with random shades of browns. To complete it all, his gold eyes make his appearance look more intimidating than he was human. 

Alphas are bigger than their Betas and other low ranked werewolves. If Scott was still an Omega, he would be the same size and appeared almost similar to Liam. But that changed when the True Alpha within him was released and his appearances changed. He came onto the field with large glowing red eyes and fangs that can tear anyone apart. A terrifying look for someone who is a pacifist. 

_“How much longer are we going to stand here.”_ Liam huffed. There was an itch behind his ear and with his long back legs, he scratched it. He got comfortable in his new body. More flexible, stronger and fast. Not bad. Under the last day of the full moon, he does feel a bit more stronger and wild. The wolf inside him is finally free from the hard labors of mundane life and has returned to the forest. 

Malia smirked. The small Yote sat comfortably in her wild form. _“Long enough until you get used to that form. Scott isn’t going to be with us forever. He made you in charge of this chaotic place while we are gone.”_ She reminded him. 

Liam’s pointed ears slightly lowered against his head and he bow slightly. That’s right. Scott is leaving again back to school and he will be back to being Alpha regent again. At least...for a couple of years. Malia’s ears twitched as she looked at him. _“Hey, quit moping. Let’s go for a run.”_ She offered. _“Nothing but a run in the forest helps clear the mind and get away from this town.”_

The idea made the young Beta’s head perch up. That was a clear enough answer for Malia to bolt first into the forest with the Lycan chasing afte her bushy tail.

Influenced by the Full moon and the freedom of the wild forest, the pair raced across the arces of forest land that surround their home. Home, that is deemed as their territory. The territory they fought to protect for months against all kinds of threats. Rival packs, hunters, Dread Doctors...the Anuk-Ite. It's amazing how these once simple high school teens were able to fight off all threats that come their way. And they faced it together. Not alone. That’s what was troubling Liam since Scott’s graduation. He wasn’t confident like him nor did he ever believed he was truly strong like the Alpha. All of that negative thought seemed to leave his mind as he chased the small Coyote through the forest. All of his worries were gone as his inner wild instincts took over. 

Malia could sense his change from being gloomy to excited and free. Suddenly, the Coyote paused as she approached a familiar area in the forest. Liam wasn’t too far behind her but he saw what made her stop as he began to slow down. 

The Nemeton. 

The Betas didn’t exchange words. Liam didn’t bother asking, thinking Malia was having a moment. He heard stories of the Nemeton and the Dark Druid’s countless murders. How it is also a literal beacon that attracts supernatural creatures of all types. Werecoyotes, Kitsunes, even Hellhounds. 

Liam’s ear twitched as Malia started growling. Ears flatten again against her head, lips curled into a snarl and blue eyes glowing in intimidation. For a moment, Liam was confused at what spooked her. But then, he smelt it. 

It was an awful scent. Almost metallic, like blood. It wasn’t human but also not..supernatural. Whatever is lurking in the forest is no doubt a potential threat. 

Great, another threat to Beacon Hills. Just what Liam needs right when he is learning how to master his full-shift. 

Strangely, Liam wasn’t on defense like Malia. There was something familiar about this scent that he can’t put his claws on it. His yellow eyes scan the perimeter of the Nemeton, his nostrils flaring as he pin points the direction of the scent. 

_“We need to go.”_ The werecoyote declared.

_“What?”_ Liam stupidly asked.

_“I said we need to go.”_ She snarled at him. _“Clearly there is something that can kill us in seconds. We need to warn the Pack."_

The Lycan glared at her for a second then back at the Nemeton. Without a second thought passing in his still developing werewolf brain, he ignored her and followed the scent into the forest. 

  
  


_“Liam! Get back here!!!”_ Malia’s howl echoed behind him. No doubt the Alpha’s mate will run back to the pack and tell them of this. How stupid and dangerous it was for him to search for the enemy and not retreat. But Liam couldn’t help himself for he is still getting used to this form. Everything around him is something waiting to be discovered like a newborn puppy. He wanted to know what was causing this awful stench so he can either fight it or go back to warn everyone of his encounter.

The scent got stronger to the point his eyes started watered. He stopped to shake his head and rub his face before noticing his surroundings. He was definitely deep in the forest with a thin layer of fog cloaking the ground. Nearby was a small creek and a bridge. Freezing cold running water flow under the rotting bridge. Lingering on the bridge was an unmistakable scent. 

Blood.

With nocturnal eyes, he can clearly see smudges of blood and articles of clothing litter across the bridge. Whatever it is, it’s here. Lurking in the shadows...

Liam carefully took a step onto the bridge. It made a loud creaking noise under his claws. The source was beyond this point and he took a deep breath as he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to encounter. The young wolf was careful with his steps but it didn’t stop the loud noise of the bridge slowly giving out until he was finally on the otherside of the creek. The scent of blood overpowered his nose again when he returned on forest ground. 

What he saw next looked like an Anuk-Ite part two. 

Bodies upon bodies of dead deers were scattered across the forest floor. Clearly mauled by something that isn’t a wolf or a bear. But something..bigger. 

Across from him he saw something hanging from a tree and the Beta mentally prepared himself as he approached whatever was there. 

Never in his life would he see a mangled up human corpse hanging by his own intestines on a tree. Sure he saw dead bodies but this..this is something straight out it's a horror film. 

Claw marks dragging from his stomach to his chest. The lower half of his body was gone along with the majority of his organs, excluding his intestines that were hanging him off the tall black oak. Knowing the Pack will ask questions, Liam examined the surrounding area for clues. A couple of feet away, he found a loaded gun with the toxic smell of Wolfsbane. 

_A Hunter._ He thought, bringing some relief to his mind. The mauling was probably done out of defense but that still doesn’t mean whatever is around here is a friend. But, what about the masscere of the deers? It wasn’t hunting. It was killing for sport since the animals were left dead and untouched.

Then, he heard it. The little hairs around his neck stood up as that metallic scent came back flaring up his nostrils and the sounds of twigs snapping all around him. The scent was overpowering, causing his eyes to water yet again. Footsteps circled around him, along with a low gruntle hissing and rattling. It was watching him this whole time

Liam bared his fangs and flashed his eyes. Growling at whatever is out there. 

_Is it another Kanima or another hybrid freak that escaped the Dread Doctor’s lab????_

A deep unsettling growled echoed around him. It was something he never heard before. Foreign and terrifying. Liam would be lying if he told you he wasn’t scared. He was scared. He wanted to run away but he couldn’t. Something in the back of his mind told him to stay and fight and he stupidly obeyed. Yup, this is definitely what’s going to get him killed.

Just as something was starting to approach him in full speed on his blind side, a threatening growled stopped it. Scott jumped out from the forest with Malia by his side and stood in front of Liam. Both snarling at a large black figure in the forest. Liam couldn’t take his eyes off the creature’s silhouette. He just stood frozen as the duo faced it off without fear. 

It managed to escape and Liam could’ve sworn it whimpered as it ran off deep into the forest. 

_“Liam, are you okay? Did it hurt you?”_ Scott asked him, panic and fright in his voice. Liam’s eyes darted to the floor, avoiding his gaze. Malia growled and his ears flattened against his head, bowing down in a submissive posture. _“Why did you run off like that??? That thing could’ve killed you!”_ the Yote snapped at him. Liam can’t blame her for being upset. 

_“I...don’t know why I did..”_ he answered. 

Scott tilted his head and looked at his mate. They both had a bewildered expression on their face. Liam waited for another scowling, either from Malia again or from Scott but the Beta was pardoned. The Alpha approached him and rubbed his head over the Beta. _“please don't do that again Liam..I don’t want you to get hurt.”_

Liam whined. _“I won’t..”_

_“You better not or else.”_ Malia curled her lips. That was clearly a threat.

_“I think he gets it, Malia.”_ Scott assured her. _“I will investigate this tomorrow with Stiles and the others. Just hang back, okay?”_ Liam nodded. That seemed to relax the Alpha but Malia wasn’t convinced. He can’t blame her, in fact, she is right to not trust his words for the beta isn’t going to ‘hang back’ and not figure out on his own what that was. 

_______________

“Are you sure this is a good idea?...” Mason held on to the flashlight, pointing at the dark foggy forest past the Nemeton. 

“No, it's not a good idea.” Liam answered honestly from behind a tree as he started stripping from his clothes. One thing about full-shift he hates is his clothes will be ruined and he will be left naked if he doesn’t have his clothes neatly folded under a bush. As Mason waited, he kept staring at the forest. This part of the forest had a dark aura and he could feel the sudden change. “Can’t we just let Scott and the other’s handle this? What if it is something you can’t handle-” Mason turned around and was met with a muzzle and yellow eyes. Liam growled at his best friend and Mason sighed. “Fine..let’s go.” 

The pair wandered carefully in the forest. Liam walked in front of Mason, following the trail he memorized when he was following the scent yesterday. The metallic scent was still fresh in his nose. Along with that, he can smell Mason getting anxious. He doesn’t blame him because he was anxious as well for what they may find. 

Mason shines the light through the forest for himself to see. He caught something glistening on a tree. He approached it and got a clear look of what looked like blood but it smelled awful. Along with that tree, he found deep claw marks on it and a few other nearby trees. A twig snapped behind him. “L-Liam!” Mason turned to his friend who was already on guard. More cracking came from above. The pair looked up to see something falling. They separated just in time before it could crush them and Mason shined the light onto a mangled up body covered in blood and thick black fluids. Immediately the young boy began having flashbacks from the Dread Doctors as he stared at the corpse. He was too distracted to see a large fast moving creature coming at him on his flack. Liam caught it and got infront of his best friend, tackling the creature down onto the forest floor. It was bigger than him, had thick skin that his teeth and claws were having a hard time puncturing. Mason stepped back, watching the two creatures brawl. He looked around for something he can use to help his friend and right there, he has a large rock right next to the corpse. He hurled the rock at the enemy’s face, causing it to yelped but it managed to throw Liam off him. 

Liam got back on his feet quickly and growled at the larger beast. He was covered in thick black fluids that stink the same metallic scent, but underneath that scent is something he recorgnized. For his first time fighting in this alternative form, he did a good job wounding his opponent but it didn’t seem to bother it. His intimidation didn’t last long as his eyes grew wide at what he saw. Whatever this creature was, it was something he never knew could exist. Under a clearing where the moonlight shined, it was a monster with goat-like horns, a lion-like face. Large curved claws and a tail that looks like a snake. 

The creature tilted its head hissing at him whilst examining the small Beta before him with his multiple glowing yellow eyes. It seems to have the same reaction as him as it lowers its snake tail. Liam’s lips uncurled and his ears lowered. 

_“...Theo??”_ It was the first name that came out of his teeth. The creature recoiled itself and quickly retreated into the forest. Without thinking, his wild instincts consuming hime, Liam ran after him. Mason called out to him but he ignored his best friend calling his name and felt pushing himself deeper into the forest where he had neve explored before. It was darker, denser and it had a foul smell of decay. Obviously the smell of rotting corpses is used to hide Theo’s scent from being tracked. A smart move and it worked. Liam slowed himself down as his nostril inhaled the stench and his brain went fuzzy. There were too many scents and it was hard to tell what is what. A deer? Rabbit? A dog?? Could be human or all of the above. Liam was careful with his steps as he observed the foreign section of the forest. Below him were mixtures of twigs and pieces of bones from various animals all covered in a thin layer of black fluids. 

A drop hit Liam’s head and he froze. Above him, the trees cracked and shook..

Something was above him. 

The beta looked up as soon as The Chimera jumped off the tree, attempting to ambush him from the tree tops. Liam is the fastest in the pack and he dodge the large curved claws. The pair circled around each other, throwing hissing fits and intimidating glowing eyes. The Chimera stopped his pace and snickered. _“I never knew you would look like a rat.”_

Liam blinked. Yup, definitely Theo. He recorgnize that snark anywhere. _“you son of a bitch!”_ the beta hissed. _“You did all of this, killing random animals and hunters, make me chase after you, neary attack me and Mason and all for what?!?”_   
  


_“You and your friend are invading my turf.”_ Theo said coolly. 

Liam snorted _“Your turf?? You're still in Beacon Hills. This is Scott’s territory. The PACKs territory. Last time I recall, you aren’t a part of our pack.”_

_“So?”_

_“SO, You will be chased out of here if you don’t stop.”_ Liam held his head up.

Theo raised an eyebrow on one of his upper eyes. _“You worried about me, Dunbar?”_

_“No?!? I'm doing what I am supposed to do, keep Beacon Hills safe from threats.”_

_“Am I a threat?”_

Liam hesitated. _“You have a pretty high body count and it’s still concerning.”_

_“It sounds like you are more concerned about me than protecting this hellhole you call home.”_

_“I could care less about what happens to you.”_ Liam hissed at him. _“I could save the Pack all the trouble and run you out myself!”_

The Chimera let out a dark chuckle. He stepped forward and held his posture up. Liam suddenly took note that Theo is larger than him and armed with everything that he lacks besides speed and agility. _“So do it.”_ He challenged him. _“Go ahead and show me what the Alpha Regent is made off since Scott put all that trust into you.”_ He snarled as he stalked closer to the beta. 

Liam had to quickly think about his next steps. Theo is bigger, has limbs armed with large claws and a very nasty bite from those large teeth of his. If he attacks from the front, he is dead. If he attacks from above, those spinal spikes will stab him. Everywhere around the Chimera is armed and could kill him...except for his sides and soft stomach...and possibly his chest which is always protected by his secondary arms. Confident in his decision, Liam lowered his body and growled at the Chimera. 

Theo made the first move. Lunging forward at the small Beta with his large black claws outstretched. Liam missed his first attack but a second one came and then a third. The third attack caught Liam and he was thrown across the forest floor with a fresh gash across the side of his face. It will heal up soon, but now he has to deal with the pain and avoid getting more injuries. 

He thought of his next move carefully and charged head first at the Chimera. Theo’s large jaws opened, his bottom jaw splitting in two. Thinking Liam was going to run into his teeth, the Beta jerked away and made a sharp turn. Liam then jumped onto his neck, avoiding the spinal spikes, hanging onto the Chimera with his claws clinging onto him. 

He held on tight as Theo ran around, bucking his legs and shaking his head, trying everything he could to get the young Lycan off of him. But that only made Liam’s claws sink deeper and caused that foul smelling blood to spill. Liam held on until Theo ran his body against a tree, knocking all air out of him. Liam was forced to let go as he fell limp onto the floor, coughing up droplets of blood. As he struggled to recover from the pain and lift his body off the ground, the Chimera wasn’t too happy. Liam did some pretty nasty damage to him as blood liquid was oozing out of the creature’s neck and the left side of his face. 

He slowly stalked over to the beta and stepped on the beta’s neck. Liam yelped, feeling the heavy weight crushing on his windpipe . _“I could kill you right now, but there is no fun in that. I like my prey with a little fight in them.”_ He released him and Liam gasped for air. 

Liam didn’t understand why Theo let him go. He looked up to curse at him, the Chimera was gone.

Why did he left??? Where did he go and how did he left so quickly??? Many questions was racing through Liam’s mind. An answer came to him as his ears perked up, hearing distant chattering in the forest. _“...so that’s why he left...coward.”_ the Beta thought to himself as he remained where he was, lying on the forest floor with broken bones and a slashed up face. 

Moments later, Mason came out of the forest. “Liam!” He ran over to him and inspected the wound on his friend’s face. The beta whined as pain raced through his body, immobile and helpless. The only thing he wants right now is his Alpha. His pack. With the last bit of energy, he threw his head up and howled into the night sky. Mason quickly covered his ears as the howl hurt his eardrums, but it was a quick and the Lycan went limp on the ground. 

_****time skipping noises, bloop bloop!**** _

  
  
  


Liam didn’t understand why he kept coming back…

Does he have a death wish or is he desperate to prove Theo wrong that Scott can depend on him. He can protect Beacon Hills and he can run a pack without needing Scott. But if he is so confident, why does he need this approval that could kill him. He stared at the Nemeton for a few moments, debating whether he should turn back now or keep going. It was like two small wolves were howling in his head, one of them says keep going and the other says to turn back now while he still has the chance. Liam almost listened to that wolf in his brain until the smell of fresh blood hit his nostrils. Once again without thinking, he leaped into the forest following the scent before he disappears. It was defiantly human and he only hope the person who is bleeding is still alive and hurt. 

The scent got stronger until his claws stepped in a pool of fresh blood. The Lycan looked at his surroundings to see if there's a trail that he can follow but he couldn't find any him. 

A drop of blood hit his nose once. Twice. 

_“Are you back for a round two?”_

Liam looked up at the tall oak tree in front of him. There he saw the Chimera casually chilling up in the tree with a partially eaten human corpse. It was fresh and that's what the beta has been smelling. It felt sick that he couldn't safe the victim. _“Not really. Just want to give you a warning to stop hunting people.”_ he replied. 

_“That's too bad.”_ Theo growled and dropped the corpse on the ground. _“I got some people after me and I need to prove a point.”_

_“You could’ve at least tell us if someone is hunting you down. The pack all thinks you’re killing random people for sport.”_

“Of course they do.” He rolled his eyes. “Never has it come across your little brains that I don’t always kill for sport? I only kill if it’s necessary unlike your Alpha who doesn’t kill.” 

Liam huffed. He had a point. _“Fine. Answer me this.”_

The Chimera’s eyes moved forward, listening.

_“....why did you came back??”_

_“I got nowhere else to go but here.”_ He answered honestly. _“...it’s what helps keep my sanity.”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“I was somewhere else and...let’s just say it gotten a little out of hand. This is a new form of mine I can’t fully control. So, I thought it would be best to come back here in good ole Beacon Hills.”_

_“Where everyone hates you.”_ The beta added, which earned him a dirty look from the Chimera. 

_“Debatable. You don’t seem to hate me.”_

Liam snarled. _“I DO hate you.”_ He really does hate him. He has all the reasons in the world to hate Theo fucking Raeken. The Chimera who manipulated him and try to tear apart his pack. 

_“Then why are you back on my turf?”_

The beta didn’t have an answer. Theo smirked at his lack of response. 

_“No answer? Odd. Does this mean you really care about me?”_

_“I care about the balance in this place. If you want to stay here, fine. I can’t stop you, clearly! But the least you could do is fucking tell us Monroe is after you!!”_

Theo snorted. _“As if they will care. Your Alpha and his mate would gladly mount my head on a wall.”_

_“..that’s not true. Scott, yes he despise you but after you helped us months ago...he sees you differently. He wanted you to be an ally of the pack but..”_

The Chimera threw his head up and laughed. _“You’re funny. Me, a genetic experiment who hijacked your pack, manipulated you and killed your Alpha, to be an ally to your little pack?”_

  
  


_“...yes..”_ Liam answered sheepishly. The smile fell from Theo’s muzzle. _“You’re lying. If that’s what he really says, your Alpha would’ve told me himself. He would be standing right there where you are.”_

_“Obviously he doesn’t know it’s you.”_ Liam argued. _“I can tell-_

**_“No.”_ ** Theo hissed. His mane grew twice its size as it stood up defensively. _“I rather not have him know about me.”_

The beta cocked his head. He noticed Theo’s change of tone going from cocky to...defensive. He was too focused to notice he jumped down from the tree, silently approaching Liam. The beta stayed put as he realized how much taller the Chimera is compared to him. The pair remain in silence for another few seconds before Theo smirked and said _“you like what you see?”_

_“You look like an overgrown old lizard.”_ Liam replied dryly. 

_“Monroe says otherwises. Calls me a freak of nature and wants my head. Badly.”_

_“Soak it up, that’s the only kind of attention you will ever be receiving.”_

Theo laughed again, this time it was a more light hearted chuckle. _“You're giving me a lot of attention lately, Dunbar.”_

_“Unfortunately, because you are a potential threat.”_

_“Once again, looking out for me?”_

_“No! I'm looking out for my Pack, dumbass!”_ The Beta bared his fangs out. That didn't fazed the Chimera at all. He just look down at the small beta and shrugged. “Fine. fine.” Theo sighed and turned around to climb back up his tree, leaving the young Lycan confused. But he stopped and looked over his shoulder at Liam. “I know eventually you have to tell Scott. He trusted you to keep an eye on his turf. We all can’t hide secrets forever.” The Chimera told him and he ascended back up into his tree. Liam remained where he was looking up at tree tops. He couldn’t see Theo anymore.

He frowned. How the hell is he this fast???? Was all that he could say. The beta remained at his spot for a couple more minutes before he stood up and left the area. 

He looked back once, hoping to see at least five glowing yellow eyes. 

Nothing. Just darkness. 

_“Asshole..”_


End file.
